Cornflower
by Akatsuki Feathers
Summary: “Does this feel fictional to you? Does this heat you feel from me actually seem unreal?” He asked, resting his head against the other boy’s shoulder. *Damien/Pip, oneshot, AU-ish*


The wind was strong against his body. The chill that was swept through the air was much colder than the actual temperature.

His cornflower eyes heavily opened and he looked over his shoulder. The skin under his eyes was sunken in and dark and his eyebrows were scrunched sadly. He frowned forlornly at the figure behind him. The edges of his eyes itched from the drying tears that settled on them.

"Get away from the edge, Pip!"

He stared at the dark-haired boy with smoldering eyes and turned back at the clear sky. He blinked back the tears. "They tell me you're not real."

"They're lying, Pip. I'm here! I'm real!" He took a step forward slowly, not wanting to startle the blonde.

"I've," his breath was stolen by the wind for a moment, "I've taken the pills,"

The boy stepped forward a little more, "I told you not to take those, Pip! They're ruining your memory! They've brainwashed to make you think that I'm not real; to make you think that South Park isn't real!" He screamed over the harsh. His ashen arms shook and he seemed on the brink of tears as well.

His felt himself shiver and burning tears crashed down his cheeks. His nose started to turn numb. His elbows followed suit, uncovered by the starch white t-shirt as did his feet. His toes curled over the cement edge of the building.

"Pip!" The other screamed, taking further cautious steps.

Pip clenched his face, forcing his eyes to seal to keep the water away. He forced his head up and curled his lips in to keep away the sobs and pent-up words.

"Pip, please! Please come back! Don't do this. You have so much more to live for! Don't die yet! Don't go permanently to Hell yet! Come back and live your life," he screamed, "_Come back and live your life_!" He crept forward more and more before he was close enough to grab onto the hem of the blonde's shirt.

"I've taken the pills, Damien. I've seen what the real world looks like. South Park doesn't exist!" He barked back. His levees kept hold. "I've seen what it actually looks outside this- this _place!_ I know what the truth looks like! We're at the edge of a city! We're not in a small mountain town! It's not real! You're not real, Damien, and what we have together is- is," his breath shuttered and his levees broke apart. He let out a wet sob, grinding the heels of his frozen hands into his warm eye sockets. "Our relationship is fictional!" He screamed over the wind, voice ringing through the winter air.

Damien latched forward and pulled him back. He kept his ever-heated arms around the shivering boy. "Does this feel fictional to you? Does this heat you feel from me actually seem unreal?" He asked, resting his head against the other boy's shoulder. Tears were still struggling their way past his mask.

Strong tremors shot up his form, the sudden change making his skin itch and his systems to become confused. His fumbled with his words, "N-No,"

"Who are you going to trust? Your senses or what another person tells you?" He asked.

The warmth from Damien's face and breath made his neck sear. His shaking had started to settle, but his toes were starting to fall numb. "I don't know. I cannot tell anymore." He confided to him.

"Please, Pip, you know me. You don't know these people. They're lying to you." His chest rumbled, "This world they forced you to see is the fake one."

Pip shifted bright blue eyes to the darkened ones of his partner. "Will you help me, then?"

Damien branded his cheek with a molten kiss, spreading warmth throughout the frosted youth's face. His own tears streamed down his cheeks, making them glisten slightly. "Of course,"

Pip smiled weakly.

The dark-haired boy assisted Pip onto the ledge again, this time bringing himself up as well. He cleared his eyes before he lifted his arm into the air and the grey clouds swirled and changed to frightening black ones.

A large bolt of lightning struck the ground.

Heat smeared across Pip's face and static curled in his hair and under his ears.

Where the bolt struck, a large opening cracked. Large towers of fire shot through the frosted air, melting the beginning of snowflakes into raindrops. Hundreds of screams tore through the barrier, bouncing off of the institution and muffling only slightly as they made it to Pip's ears.

"Come to Hell only for as long as needed. Stay low there for a while with me and then we'll come back to Earth with a clean slate." Damien eased into his ear.

His body finally stopped shivering completely and he wrapped a hand around the black-haired boy's. "Right-o," he said with a gentle smile.

Damien placed another kiss on the blonde's cheek, grinning back in a weak but wolfish manner. "On three, then."

Pip held his breath.

"One… two…"

They looked at each other before the last number was pronounced, both with red cheeks and small smiles. Hand-in-hand, they both expelled a low 'three' and they both took a large step off of the cement edge. They fell quickly, fire parting for its master.

The screaming halted as Pip found himself drawing closer and closer to the fissure. His hand only clenched tighter around Damien's as they reached it. He could feel the sudden change as they made it past the earthly barrier. It felt almost as if they had submersed in a large pool of semi-gelatin. His vision blacked out.

Damien's smile flashed for a moment in the darkness… along with his fiery eyes.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
